Danny Phantom and the Citizen Soldiers
by chadtayor020
Summary: After a tough battle Danny is left too weak to defend Amity Park. but he soon learns that his family and friends have enough strength to spare for him. Songfic set to Citizen Soldiers by Three Doors Down.


**Danny Phantom and the Citizen Soldiers**

Danny blasted another ghost ray at the ghost he was battling. It had been like this for hours. This ghost, calling himself The Reaper, had wreaked a path of destruction across AmityPark. Danny had fought him as hard as he could, but the ghost was just so damn strong! "This ends NOW!" Danny yelled as he searched deep within himself for the power he desperately needed. "DIE!" The Reaper yelled as he raised his scythe. Danny charged up his Ghostly Wail one more time, putting every last ounce of power he had in it. The Reaper's scythe came closer to Danny. _NOW! _Danny unleashed the Ghostly Wail in a massive green and white burst of raw power and sound, obliterating The Reaper as his scythe slashed Danny's chest.

"AAHH!" Danny yelled as he became human again and started to fall. _This is it. I'm going to die. I'm sorry Sam; I couldn't come back from this one. _Danny suddenly stopped and saw that Valerie had him. "Thanks, Val," Danny mumbled before he lost consciousness.

_Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights,_

_Stand the heroes waiting for your cries._

_So many times you didn't bring this on yourself,_

_When that moment finally comes,_

_I'll be there to help._

Danny woke up in his room. His Mom and Dad ran to his side and gently hugged him. "Are you alright, Danny?" Maddie asked him. Danny looked down and saw that his chest was scarred. "How long was I out?" "Two days, we thought that this was it," Jack told his son. "Where's Jazz?" Danny asked. "She and Sam are out on the streets. The Reaper left a lot of people homeless and injured. They need help," Maddie told him. Danny sighed and said, "That's where I'm going." "Not until you eat something first," Jack firmly told him.

_On that day, when you need your brothers and sisters to care,_

_I'll be right here._

_Citizen soldiers, holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair._

_Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,_

_We'll always be ready, because we will always be there._

"Jazz, I need more bandages," Sam yelled. Jazz tossed her a bandage and Sam quickly started to change the wraps of the man under her care. The doctors needed her and everyone who could help to take care of all the wounded. She looked up and saw Danny. _Thank God, he's alright. _"What do you need me to do?" Danny asked the nearest doctor. "We need antibiotics, but the roads are blocked. The National Guard's delivering, but we need them now," the doctor told him. Danny nodded and said, "I'm Going Ghost!" as he flew out to get the medicines.

_When there're people crying in the streets,_

_When they're starving for a meal to eat,_

_When they simply need a place to make their beds,_

_Right here underneath my wing, _

_You can rest your head._

Danny quickly delivered the antibiotics; then his Ghost Sense went off. Danny quickly flew out and saw a bunch of weak ghosts arriving to attack. Danny charged forward, blasting away with ghost and ice rays, but he was still too weak from fighting The Reaper and was soon getting the crap beat out of him. Just as he turned human again, a giant blast hit the ghosts. Danny looked and saw Tucker and Valerie flying in on her hover board. "WE GOT YOUR BACK DUDE!" Tucker and Valerie blasted away and sucked the ghosts into their Fenton Thermos's.

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care, _

_I'll be right here!_

_Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair._

_Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,_

_We'll always be ready because we will always be there…_

_Theeeerrrrreeeee_

_Theeeerrrreeee_

_Theeeerrrreeee…_

The next day saw Danny still fighting his hardest as more ghosts arrived. Danny was better, but there were just too many, even with Tucker and Valerie helping. Then he heard a loud horn blow and saw his parent's in their RV. "The cavalry has arrived guys, take cover!" Danny, Tucker, and Valerie quickly got out of the way as the RV's weapons charged up and made quick work of all the ghosts.

_Hope and pray that you'll never need me, _

_But rest assured I will not let you down._

_I'll walk beside you though you may not see me,_

_The strongest among you may not wear a crown!_

That night Danny was too weak to move and needed his parent's help to get to bed. Maddie tucked him in and gave him a kiss on his forehead, but he was already fast asleep. "We won't let you down, son," Jack told his sleeping son as he and Maddie suited up.

_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,_

_I'll be right here!_

_On that day when you don't have the strength for the burdens you bear,_

_I'll be right here!_

_Citizen Soldiers!_

_Holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair!_

_Citizen Soldiers!_

_Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered,_

_We'll always be ready because we will always be there! _


End file.
